Sayonara
by akakuo
Summary: "Aku benci! Aku benci mereka! Kami-sama, tolong aku"


**SAYONARA**

Yahho~ aka-chan disini~ daku ini niubii#alaykampret. Ini 1st story, jadi gomen kalo agak gimana gitu. Fic pertama genrenya udah gini==', ahhaaha /siram minyak tanah

Yah~ mau gimana wong daku ini 'S' /sapa juga yang nanya?

Etto...daku mohon R&R nya ya~ perlu banget demi kelangsungan nusa dan bangsa /haaa

**Warning :** OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, MissTypo(s), Typo(s), Alur Kecepatan

**Summary :** "Aku benci! Aku benci mereka! Kami-sama, tolong aku"

ATTENTION! **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

Disini semuanya Tei POV~ _tulisan miring merupakan "pengkhususan" pikiran Tei_~ Enjoy minna~

**DISSCLAIMER:**

**VOCALOID BELONGS TO C****RYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, YAMAHA, AH Software, etc**

**UTAU ****BELONGS TO THE OWNER OF EACH CHARACTER(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benci! Aku benci mereka! Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang mereka jadikan pelampiasan?

Aku tau, aku hanya orang yang menyebalkan dan suram, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa memperlakukanku dengan semena-mena!

"Yo, Tei kudengar adikmu cantik, bisakah kau pertemukan denganku?"

"Jangan mimpi bocah!"

"Ah~ kau memang menyebalkan"

"Peduli setan"

Dia! Dia dia dan dia! Selalu dia. Apa? Cemburu? Mungkin, tapi aku tidak peduli! Toh biarpun aku bersuara tidak akan di dengar. Apa keberadaan ku tertutup? Apa aku hanyalah sosok yang tidak diinginkan? Mungkin. Aku hanya ingin didengar dan dilihat, terlalu besarkah keinginanku? Kenapa perlakuan mereka berbeda? Kenapa kalian selalu bersikap kasar padaku? Kenapa aku ditertawakan ketika menangis sedangkan dia kalian hibur, kalian peluk, kalian berikan cahaya? Cahaya, ya, cahaya! Kalian memberinya cahaya dan melupakan aku. Aku adalah seonggok daging hidup yang diisi kebencian yang mendalam, kalian tau itu? Tidak. Tentu saja, mana pernah kalian mellirikku.

.

.

.

"Kau selamat nak, kau selamat. Terima kasih pada Kami-sama yang telah melindungimu dari maut. Arigatou Kami-sama"

"Iya, Kaa-san aku sangat bersyukur masih bisa melihat Kaa-san"

_Menjijikkan!_

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat kemari dan bereskan kekacauan ini!"

"Sekalian bereskan kerjaanku ya, aku tidak bisa bergerak nih~" cih, jangan sok manja

"Aku sibuk"

_Ah...jawaban yang tidak tepat_

"SIBUK? SIBUK KAU BILANG? KAA-SAN SEDANG MEMBANTU ADIKMU YANG BLA BLA BLA BLA~"

_Berisik_

.

.

.

.

Taukah kalian bahwa aku sangat bersyukur ketika kemarin dia kecelakaan? Salah, aku salah mengira bahwa yang kubenci adalah dia. Yang sebenarnya kubenci itu kalian berdua, ya, kalian berdua. Kau yang selalu menyalahkan ku atas semua hal buruk yang terjadi. Dia yang memanipulasimu dan bertindak semaunya. Melawan? Tentu saja, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang lupa darimana tubuh, jiwa dan raga ini berasal. Benci untuk mengakui bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah melahirkanku, durhaka.

"Kau hebat", ujar Teto temanku

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sanggup bertahan dari siksa batin dan fisik yang diberikan oleh ibumu"

"Ha? Hebat ya? Hahaha, boleh juga"

Sebenarnya aku mulai terbiasa, aku mulai tidak perduli pada kau dan dia. Tapi aku bukanlah orang dengan tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Aku muak kalian perlakukan seperti ini. Bukan, bukan hanya aku yang berpikir demikian, bukan hanya aku. Ketahuilah bahwa semua orang mengacungiku jempol atas nama "kesabaran luar biasa". Mereka salah, tapi aku tidak benci itu. Setidaknya mereka melihat sisi baikku, aku memang tidak tau terimakasih, oke. Setidaknya mereka tau seberapa keras usahaku untuk bertahan.

Taukah kau? Ah, kau tidak mungkin tau bahwa ketika itu aku pernah ingin membunuhmu, kau tidak tau. Kau tidak pernah tau bahwa aku yang saat itu berdiri di depanmu menggenggam pisau yang kau pakai untuk menorehkan garis-garis di tubuhku. Aku ingin melenyapkan kau dan dia dari permukaan bumi ini, tapi akal sehatku tidaklah seburuk kesabaranku. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan meninju tembok dan berdarah. Nikmat.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

_Soal apa?_

"KAU MAU MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA HAH?"

_Tidak_

"KAU PEREMPUAN DAN KAU BERKELAHI DENGAN ROOK? DIA ITU ANAK DIREKTUR AYAHMU!"

_Oh, masalah itu? Dia yang mulai_

"KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGA KITA"

_Tidak_

" KAU IBLIS TEI!"

Aku diam, diam membisu melihat dirimu yang mencaci maki diriku tanpa menyisakan celah untukku membela diri. Tahan, Tei tahan dirimu!

Aku selalu ingat saat kau berkata "iblis" padaku, aku ingat. Dan kau tidak pernah tau bahwa tatapan benci itu kutujukan untukmu, ibunda tersayang, kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya. Rasa benciku tumbuh dengan subur di ladang dendam yang kau pupuk dengan cacian, kau harus melihat bunganya ibu, tumbuh mekar dengan menjijikkan. Mereka yang dulu menerangiku juga pergi ke tanah orang, meninggalkanku sendiri di sini bersama orang-orang yang mengaku temanku. Sial! Hidupku yang indah terusik, karena kalian! Ah...betapa menjijikkannya diriku, tapi tenang saja, aku menyukai diriku yang mau jujur kepada diri ini. Membuktikan bahwa kau punya satu kelebihan, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tau tentunya. Kau yang berada di dunia depan begitu berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya Tei. Apa akan ada yang tau? Entalah, apa jurang kebencian ini akan terus mendalam seiring bertambahnya usia? Ah...Kami-sama, tolong aku kali ini saja, tolong aku! Bebaskan aku dari ini semua, bebaskan aku!

.

.

.

"TEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"TETO" bisikku lirih, tidak akan terdengar oleh Teto tentunya. Angin yang kencang ini juga berisik. Tunggu, angin? Ya, disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di ujung balkon lantai ke 43 gedung UTAULOID MUSIC RECORD.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT TURUN!"

"Turun itu kebawah kan?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan menarik nafas panjang, lalu kutundukkan kepalaku kebawah

"Tinggi"

"A-APA YANG...JANGAN BODOH TEI! HIDUPMU MASIH PANJANG!"

"Turun...Turun...Ne~ Teto terimakasih untuk segalanya. Tanpamu aku pasti sudah pergi dari lama, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi cahayaku. Selamat tinggal"

"TEI!"

_Jatuh dengan kecepatan yang tinggi_

Tersenyum, aku tersenyum kan? Kuharap Teto melihatnya, Kami-sama, katakan dia melihatnya. Ah...cepat sekali aku jatuh, ringan. Kata- kata terakhir, ya, kata-kata terakhir. Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak memiliki teman, aku punya, meskipun sedikit tentu saja. Ehm, jadi... Teto, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Ted ya? Kacamatanya memang menggoda untuk diejek. Katakan pada Miku aku menyembunyikan neginya di kulkas kantin, temui Mikuo dan dia akan menunjukkan kulkas yang mana. Handphone Neru di kotak bekal Len. Rotimu ada pada Taya dan tolong katakan pada Kiyoteru-sensei aku menyembunyikan catatan muridnya, suruh dia bertemu dengan Kaai Yuki, dia yang menyimpan buku itu.

_Tanah, itu tanah!_

Baiklah baiklah, tenang...yang terakhir, yang terakhir untuknya, ya, untuk dia.

"Nah... Ibu, terimakasih atas segalanya ya, aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

FIN

Nah, itu dia fic dri aka-chan yang manis ini#kedipkedip~ /PISO MANA PISO

abal memang, masih banyak kurang dan lebih disana sini, gaje pula ahhahaha~ yah, pokoke itu fic pertama aka-can lah/tepuk panci bekas ngerebus mayat ayam_jadi karena itulah kalau gak keberatan daku minta Review minna san~?


End file.
